-El día que me convertí en padre-
by Crisstal Blue
Summary: Porque solo había un día qué podría opacar la fecha en que la aventura de su pequeña y aburrida vida humana comenzó: el día qué aquella aventura se hiciera tan real, como para tocarla con la punta de sus dedos. IchigoxRukia!


**_El día que me convertí en padre._**

El sol aquella mañana brillaba de una forma diferente. Ichigo estaba seguro que lo hacía, e incluso aunque no fuera así, por el resto de su vida se dedicaría a pensar que el sol había brillado con tanta fuerza como para bañar a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo con tanta luz como pudiese. Parecía una ironía extraña, un revés del destino hecho para deshacer las heridas del pasado.

Remontándose al principio de todo, casi se golpeo mentalmente al verse a si mismo odiando aquél don heredado: el poder ver a los muertos. En su infancia, la primera herida había sido abierta por el incidente de su madre. El se había culpado por ello desde entonces, aborreciendo todo lo que tuviera qué ver con esos seres que no deberían estar más en la tierra. Por un tiempo había ayudado a muchos, no lo suficiente para darles el descanso eterno pero si lo necesario para que su 'estancia' fuera más agradable. Recordó cuando deseo poder ver a su madre, al menos por última vez en esa forma… pero nunca llegaba ese momento. Quizás por eso simplemente lo odiaba: podía ver a todos, menos a quien realmente quería ver.

Cuando las peleas se hicieron más fuertes por su color de cabello con los bravucones e intentaba ocultarlo de su padre y sus hermanas para no preocuparles por la reciente muerte de su madre, se prometió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar todo aquello atrás: debía serlo para qué el significado de su nombre dejase de ser solo una palabra oculta en el mismo y tomase un valor real. El que protege… Si. Él debía hacerlo, incluso si se trataba de aquellos fantasmas.

Y luego como una mariposa perdida, _ella_ se poso en su ventana. La confusión del primer encuentro no los llevo a buen puerto, pero supo muy bien que hacer cuando la alejaron de su lado. Cuando Rukia no estaba con él, se sentía simple de nuevo. El quería qué todo aquél mal desapareciera… pero no podía desear que ella desapareciera de ninguna forma. Diecisiete meses. Aún los recordaba y su interior se retorcía lo suficiente como para hacer a su hollow interno aullar. Sus amigos aún estaban con el, y si debía ser sincero disfrutaba mucho del silencio en las calles ahora solo habitadas por los vivos.

Pero era débil… era débil como humano cuando se prometió ser el escudo qué se agrietase con tal de proteger a quienes amaba. Su más grande preocupación no fue la sociedad de almas o los shinigamis, ni siquiera Aizen en su prisión destilando odio de su lengua de plata le preocupaba. Las mariposas son frágiles pero admirables, incluso siendo pequeñas son capaces de adornar el mas triste jardín. Cuando salen de la crisálida, sus alas se encuentran dobladas y se ven frágiles, pero cuando finalmente se adaptan y son lo suficientemente fuertes se hacen capaces de volar.

Rukia había volado de su lado pero aún así el temía por sus alas que lejos de ser débiles, sabían planear ante toda corriente que deseara detenerlas. Solo qué el no estaba allí para verla hacer sus increíbles vuelos mientras adornaba su corazón con calidos sentimientos que no quería qué le correspondiesen a nadie más. Entonces sus poderes volvieron y con ellos su trabajo como Shinigami. Pero más importante aún, la mariposa nocturna volvió a su lado para hacerlo fluir nuevamente en el torrente de luz que se convertía su vida cada vez que ella sonreía.

Con el tiempo todo se hizo evidente. Ella no deseaba volar a otro jardín, conocía demasiado aquél en el que Ichigo la esperaba bajo la lluvia buscando tan solo sostener sus frágiles alas entre sus dedos para sonreír incluso ante la peor tormenta. "El Héroe" sonrió, mientras corría por todo el hospital para llegar a la habitación en la que Rukia estaba descansando luego de dar a luz Era extraño saber que ella era una shinigami en un cuerpo falso, y por lo tanto no debería estar allí, pero simplemente a nadie le incumbía de todas formas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada jadeo, mientras el sudor se extendía por su frente de una forma poco elegante.

Cuando finalmente llego a la habitación, casi rompe en llanto al ver lo que el frágil cuerpo de su mariposa sostenía entre sus brazos. Era tan pequeña. Podía jurar que su piel brillaba bajo un manto de bondad irreversible, mientras sus manitas se aferraban al dedo de su madre como si no hubiese nada más importante que agradecerle con aquel hermoso gesto haberla llevado hasta ellos. Ichigo avanzo hacia ambas, pero en seguida una enfermera lo detuvo.

— Lo siento, pero su estado es bastante…. Insalubre, para una recién nacida… siento decírselo pero… — Ichigo comprendió lo que quería decir mientras Rukia se reía. Realmente odiaba que los hollows atacasen cuando menos se lo espera, en ese entonces cuando su hija estaba naciendo y su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto. No quería pensar en ello ahora, la luminosidad que rodeaba a su hija podría acabar con toda aquella oscuridad en su mundo interior… y Rukia… ella con su tierna sonrisa suavizada, y sus ojeras que si fuera posible besaría como si eso pudiese agradecerle y demostrarle todo el amor que sentina por ella en ese momento.

— No podía esperar menos de ti Kurosaki — dijo una voz monótona aunque extrañamente más excitada de lo normal. Ichigo se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a Byakuya Kuchiki en un gigai, casi humillándose ante el hecho de tener que estar en un hospital humano. Ichigo lo miro con una de sus caras agrias qué como siempre no levantaron ninguna emoción en el moreno, quien tenia su vista fija en Rukia y la pequeña con el mechón naranja que sostenía. Si… de seguro el guardaría aquella imagen como la que debió pertenecer a Hisana, su esposa, y a su vez como el día en que Rukia finalmente se había convertido en madre.

— Lo siento pero debes salir — La enfermera le hablo a un Ichigo algo irritado, quien enseguida discutió con ella pero fue detenido — Es hora de que la madre y la niña descansen, además ella será llevada a una sala especial, así podrá verla a través del cristal —

— Si Kurosaki… vete, déjalas descansar — La comisura de los labios de su 'cuñado' se levanto en burla hacia Ichigo.

— Eso iba para ambos — dijo la enfermera haciéndole ademanes mientras los echaba de la habitación y Byakuya ponía su mejor mirada de "campesino eres tu", a la mujer que se había atrevido a hablarle así. Rápidamente se les informo que la recién nacida podía ser observada tras el cristal, por lo que ambos corrieron hasta allí.

— Yo llegaré primero esta vez… ¡No tienes shumpo Byakuya ja! —

— Kuchiki… es Kuchiki…. Y no tengo que usar shumpo para ganarle a un humano como tu — dijo el líder de la familia Kuchiki mientras apretaba el paso para no ser vencido por Kurosaki. Cabe destacar que ambos llegaron a la misma vez chocando sus narices contra el vidrio mientras debatían quien había sido el primero. Cuando la cortina se abrió e identificaron a la inconfundible bebe, ambos se quedaron en silencio observándola dormir.

— ¡Mírala es hermosa! — comento Ichigo con un tono de voz maravillado.

— Por supuesto, heredo la sangre Kuchiki… —

— Rukia ni siquiera tiene sangre Kuchiki… además si hubiera salido como tu no sería adorable, sería un captus — replico Ichigo.

— No creo que quisieras maldecirla con tus genes ¿verdad? ¡Es obvio que salio completamente a Rukia! ¡Por lo tanto a los Kuchikis! Llevara el apellido de una de las familias más… —

— …¿Aburridas? —

— ¡Tu!... — Hubieran continuado, si no fuera por una pequeña risa que estallo del otro lado del cristal. Ella… estaba sonriéndole a ambos. Sus palabras se cortaron y solo se dedicaron a quedarse en silencio nuevamente observando la comisura de sus labios, mientras los contagiaba a ambos con su sonrisa. Luego de un tiempo, cuando volvió a quedarse dormida Byakuya retomo la palabra.

— ¿Cuál será su nombre? — Pregunto sin saber que decir, mientras el silencio y aquel sentimiento dulce y calido se extendía entre ambos.

— Hisana…. Hisana Masaki — susurro Ichigo quien se gano una mirada atónita de su contraparte. Ichigo solo sonrió imaginando a su hija crecer… imaginando las noches sin dormir y lo maravillosas que serían a pesar de las quejas, del sueño y de todo aquello que significaba ser padre. Ahora era tiempo de que su nombre realmente cobrara un sentido real: era el día en que su aventura más importante comenzaba; sin importar qué hubiese en el camino, hoy la luz había vuelto a su vida en una forma tan pequeña y angelical, que no sabia si estaba soñando. La mariposa adornaba su jardín, mientras aquella pequeña flor que se abría a la vida, irradiaría su calor…. Y el, viviría y protegería aquel mundo heredado luego de la muerte y la tristeza.

— Gracias Rukia… — susurro imperceptiblemente, perdiéndose en la nueva vida que acababa de comenzar.

* * *

_**Bueeeeeno, no sé de donde salio esto, pero se me hace muy tierna la idea de ver a Ichigo como papá, además… imagínense lo que sería ese tío: el tío Kuchiki… dios xD Pero bueno, gracias por leer hasta el final. Si te gusto dame un fav, no te cuesta nada y quizás, solo quizás, para está navidad recibas algo inesperadamente genial en compensación (?) –No, no se si un Byakuya atado se pueda u_u- ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
